Total Drama Offscreen
by Shikakun9
Summary: What do the campers really think about eachother? About Chris? About the show? See stuff you'll never see on TDI, on Total Drama Offscreen. Rated T for implied language, some sexual innuedo, and some violent attitudes.
1. Total Drama Confessionals

_

* * *

_

In any great reality series, there are always those things you never get to see. Things that are deemed too outragous for viewing. The same goes for Total Drama Island...These are those times in the confessional where every camper truely expresses what they are feeling... Get Ready...For Total Drama Confessionals!!

1."Not So Happy Campers" Part 1.

_

* * *

__After Beth hugs Chris..._

**CONFESSION CAM: BETH**

"Ha! That guy truly is an idiot." She holds up Chris's wallet and smiles."Hug-pickpocket scheme. Works every time."

_

* * *

__After Gwen rips up the contracts and Chris tells her about the lawyers making extra copies..._

**CONFESSION CAM: GWEN**

"I didn't think that guy was smart enough to hire a lawyer. I think he was just saying that to scare me. It didn't work."

_

* * *

__After Geoff arrives and jumps off the boat onto the dock..._

**CONFESSION CAM: GEOFF**

"I can't believe they wouldn't let me have a stunt double for that! I mean, seriously! That was a sick move!"

_

* * *

__After Lindsay arrives..._

**CONFESSION CAM: CHRIS**

"Wow! She was a few fries short of a happy meal, but man was she hot!"

_

* * *

__After Beth spits at Heather while talking..._

**CONFESSION CAM: HEATHER**

"Ew! I think some of her spit landed in my mouth!Mmmmmmm..."

_

* * *

__After Duncan arrives..._

**CONFESSION CAM: CHRIS**

"They put someone who's been to Juvy on this show! He could shank someone, or commit a murder! I better make sure the other campers know what the phrase' Don't drop the soap.' means."

_

* * *

__After Tyler crashes into those suitcases..._

**CONFESSION CAM: TYLER**

"I'm not complaining about crashing. My face landed in Lindsay's panties."

* * *

_After Harold arrives..._

**CONFESSION CAM: CHRIS**

"Who let Napoleon Dynamite on this show? Oh wait! I can't say that! That's copyrighted...You can edit this out, right?"

_After Trent comments about Chris on that ice skating show..._

**CONFESSION CAM: TRENT**

"I didn't want to say anything, but that figure skating show was the worst! Chris looked so gay.."

_After Bridgette hits Chris with the surf board..._

**CONFESSION CAM: CHRIS**

"**BEEEP** you, malibu barbie! That freakin hurt..."

* * *

_After Noah arrives and asks Chris "Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies?"..._

**CONFESSION CAM: BEAR**

The Bear is holding Noah's list and sniffs it. Then he eats it.

* * *

_After Leshawna tries to kill Harold..._

**CONFESSION CAM: HAROLD**

"I was only trying to say she had a nice rack! Gosh!"

* * *

_After Katie and Sadie arrive..._

**CONFESSION CAM: CHRIS**

"Cough, lesbians,cough."

* * *

_After Ezekiel says"I think I see a bird."_

**CONFESSION CAM: TRENT**

He falls over laughing."That kid...oh my god...what a freak!"

* * *

_After Cody walks up to the girls..._

**CONFESSION CAM: LINDSAY**

"He reminded me of this guy back in my old town who acted like that. He was actually just doing it to cover up that he was gay."

* * *

_To Be Continued...Next time, we see what the couples think of eachother..._


	2. Total Drama Couples

_You saw the flirting...You saw the love-hate relationships...but what about what you didn't see? You have no idea..._

**CONFESSION CAM COUPLE 1: DUNCAN AND COURTNEY**

" I love you, _princess._"

"Wow, you actually have a softside?"

"At least this will never be aired."

They kiss.

**CONFESSION CAM COUPLE 2: TYLER AND LINDSAY**

"Who are you again?"

"For the last time, I'm_ Tyler_!"

"Ohhhhh..."

Tyler smacks his forehead.

**CONFESSION CAM COUPLE 3: BRIDGETTE AND GEOFF**

" Wow! Bridge, you kiss like a guy!"

Bridgette looks freaked out.

"I mean you don't kiss long and passionately like other girls!"

Bridgette looks creeped out.

**CONFESSION CAM COUPLE 4: DUNCAN AND COURTNEY(AGAIN)**

"Think you could do another lap dance,_ princess_?"

"Say princess again and it's out of the question!"

**CONFESSION CAM COUPLE 5: HAROLD AND LESHAWNA**

"Read that poem again, Harold."

"Okay. Leshawna, when I first saw your luscious...**TOO HOT FOR TV!**

**CONFESSION CAM COUPLE 6: IZZY AND OWEN**

"Owen get home run?"

"No."

"Owen get 3rd base?"

"No."

"Owen get 2nd base?"

"No."

"Owen get 1st base?"

She hits him in head.

**CONFESSION CAM COUPLE 7: TYLER AND LINDSAY(AGAIN)**

"Oh, wow, Taylor! Your lap is so soft..."

"Close enough."

He shrugs.

**CONFESSION CAM COUPLE 8: GWEN AND TRENT**

"_And I would give it all away..."_

"Great song, Trent."

They kiss.

"Great kiss, Gwen."

**CONFESSION CAM COUPLE 9: HAROLD AND LESHAWNA(AGAIN)**

**STILL TOO HOT FOR TV!**

**CONFESSION CAM COUPLE 10: BRIDGETTE AND GEOFF(AGAIN)**

"How many tattoos do you have, Geoff?"

"I can get naked and show you!"

Bridgette looks creeped out.

**CONFESSION CAM COUPLE 11: BETH AND CODY**

"Hey, Beth, could you dye your hair black and green and wear all black?"

"What?"

"Nothing.Hehe."

**CONFESSION CAM COUPLE 12: DUNCAN AND COURTNEY(AGAIN, AGAIN)**

"Princess, what are the odds of me and you getting in bed together?"

"What are the odds of you becoming a cop?"

"0."

"Well there's your answer."

**CONFESSION CAM COUPLE 13: IZZY AND OWEN(AGAIN)**

They are making out.

**CONFESSION CAM COUPLE 14: GWEN AND TRENT(AGAIN)**

"What are you drawing?"

"You. What are you writing?"

"A song. About you."

They kiss.

**CONFESSION CAM COUPLE 15: HAROLD AND LESHAWNA**

Leshawna's shirt is ripped up and Harold's hair is messy.

"Boobies..."

"Harold, are you okay?"

He passes out.

_And so you have it...Next time, we will see how Chef REALLY makes his food..._


End file.
